The Life
by fly on
Summary: Max and the flock get rich live in a mansion and think life is But not all is as it tons of Fax(First fanfiction, please read and review) constructize critisisom Rated t just to be safe
1. prolouge 1

**This is first story and i it to be not very good. There are a lot of typos so please ignore. Other wisr, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. I wish i did. JP is so lucky. ...**

Prolouge 1: we're rich

3rd person POV

Max stared at the card in her hand and let out a small gasp.

"I can't believe it" she said almost at a wisper

"Come on tell us Max what is it" yelled Gazzy

"W w well um... we... kinda are... um..." stamered Max

Nudge snatched the card from Maxs hand

"Oh my God." She commented "we're rich" then as though the full thought hit her dhe jumped up screaming "WE'RE RICH! RICH!'

then Max, returned to her ussaly leadery self took the cardvfrom nufge and said

"Yes we are rich. Yes we have $400 million. And yes I will be managing the money.


	2. prolouge 2

Prolouge 2: the house

So they got a mansion with 10 floors. On the top floor was everyone's rooms all of the rooms had been decorated acording to how the person wanted it. The only things the rooms had in common was a sky lught and a floir to cieling window to jump out of.

On the 9th was the gourmet kitchen gor iggy and all other cooking dtuff to be dreamed of. They each also had a room for their own stach of food

On the 8th floor was the science lab, vet clinic, and other stuff for my mom.

The 7th floor was the exercise room. All of it. It had punching bags, a running track, virtual bike, virtual hand to hand combat dummies, and a area for in short kicking each others butts

The 6th floor was for planning. Like house protection, mutant saving, and other stuff like that

The 5th floor was a sweet for Total and Akila. Total had demanded a whole floor for them and argued so bad he got it.

The 4th floor was rooms for my mom and Ella. Thry got a whole floor because Ella is not a fan of hieghts. She can deal with them but she dosent want to live that high up with us.

The 4th floor is sorta a "your intrest" floor. Everyone including Ella and Total gor another room for what every they want. Max has a "beat the crap out of everyone room". Fang has a music room. Iggy and Gazzy broke down walls to make a double sized bomb making room. Nudge has a beauty parlor, and Angel has a stuffed animal collecting room. Total has a (what else? ) me & Akila room and Ella has a walk in closet.

The 3rd floor is a bunch of rooms for refuge mutants. Small rooms but rooms none the less.

The 2nd floor is a lounge complete with a movie theater, a snack bar, table tennis, pool and other games.

The 1st floor is mostly a transportation room. Max has taken to horse back riding and loves racing thouroghbreds and showing Arabians. The stable and car garage is down here. Mostly it is just a show off the cars and horses floor

The house had a elevator, set of stairs and space to fly up so you could get to other floors.

**tada. I'm now finnished with my prolouge**


	3. Chapter 1

FANG POV

as I walked grogily into the kitchen I saw Gazzy and Iggy sitting next to each other.

"If you blow anything else up Max will have your head on a plater" I mumbled "where is Max anyway? Shes usualy the first one up"

"Well shes up but..."started Gazzy

"lets put it this ways. She opened her Nutella this morning and she wants someone else's head on a platter, so thanks to you we have nothing to worry about" finished Iggy

I groaned a did a face smack

"FANG GET YOU SORRY BUTT UP HERE BEFORE I COME DOWN AND KICK IT OFF A CLIFF!" screamed an oviously pissed Max.

"Good luck!" Said Gazzy who seemed way to happy.

"Humph!" I mumbled

Since max said up here I ussumed upstairs in her room. I didn't fell like walking so I flew up 1 floor

"What!" I said grogily to a pissed Max

"You took my Nutella!" She accused

"Why do you say its me?" I asked

"Cause! You wanted Nutella and I forgot to get you some at the store. Plus, your the only otger person in this house whoveats it.

" Whatever "I said

"You owe me" said Max as I walked down the stairs.

Ok. Maybe I should explain. Max likes nutella almost as much as chocolate chip cookies. Touching her Nutella is basicly a death sentance.

But anyway I thoygh she wouldn't notice if I snuck a spoon full last night but apparently she did.

"Whatever" I said, knowing that not arrguing was going to come back to bite me in the butt.

As I was walking down the stairs i heard Max follow me. "Hey, Fang-" she was cut off by a loud BOOM! From down stairs.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Get your butt up these stairs right now" screamed Max. As she was walking down the stairs i heard something vaguely like "someone is going to die"

I groaned and shook my head. To think Gazzy and Iggy were worried about me.


	4. Chapter 2

**Nudges P.O.V.**

I awoke from my beauty sleep to the sound of Max screaming "if you blow anything else up god stop help me I will murder you two in your sleep..."

Max's yelling went on for a while and I relized there was no way i was going back to sleep. So i got out of bed, put on my Sheek Chick silk robe and went over to the mirror and OMG! My hair was like so messed up. But I was to hungry to wait to eat so I went down stairs. The seen I walked into was a red faced Max screaming at a imberest Iggy and Gazzy with Fang stitting in the corner watching the goings on, grinning like a idiot.

"Max" I yelled over her yelling "what's all the yelling about"

instead of answering me Max gestured helplessly at the wall where I noticed a gigantic gaping hope in the wall.

"oh" was my onlycomment

"by the way wheres my magazine" I asked

"ummmmm..." stammered Gazzy

"you didnt" said an agast Iggy "I told you not to"

"not to what?" I asked. then I noticed the piece of the beauty queen monthly cover. "OMG! you used my magazine in your bomb! that had the newest dresses from all of the name brands! how could you!..." I continued to ramble on and at some point Max must have jumped in because next thing I new Max and I were screaming at a very scared Iggy and Gazzy, me about my magazine and Max about the state of the house. about two hours later at about 11:45 Max and I calmed down enough to stop yelling.

"im going out for a flight. all of this rubble better be cleaned up by the time I get back in 3 hours. and Iggy, make breakfast." was what Max said.

"im going to my room to get a change of clothes then im taking a long shower in which I plan to clean my feathers, then im going with Ella to coordinate clothing for tomorrow and outfits for you all! you guys need to look perfect for tomorrow!"

"whats tomorrow?" asked Gazzy

"I signed us all up for school." I answered

"Max is going to be pissed" Gazzy said

"well figure it out later" I said with a wink

**well later in this book means next chapter or ASAP. so what did you think of Nudge. was it good? I hope you enjoyed it. see you next chapter. please review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**So here we go, first day of school. how is Max going to react? will she listen? well I guess you will just have to read and find out. ;-) note: this is while Max is flying. it doesn't change to the actual school day until the line.**

**Max P.O.V.**

ah! I was so angry. why did we get such a nice house just for Gazzy and Iggy to go blow it up? and what was up with Nudge, she had a strange twinkle in her eye. what had she done? I vowed to myself to asker, if I remembered, when I got home. I was way to angry to concentrate on anything right now so I just closed my eyes and drifted on the thermals. ahhhhh, the feeling of the wind ruffling my feathers. it felt amazing. the freedom. I would deal with everything else latter, but now was my time. if anyone did anything bad, Fang could deal with it. he knows he's my right hand man. for now I would just fly. let everyone else deal with the world. I was free.

* * *

**day of school**

**Max P.O.V.**

I awoke to Nudge shaking me going "get up Max, get up!"

WTH it was 4:30! "Nudge, unless there is an eraser at the door, go to bed!"

the next thing was almost a whisper. "Max, you need to get up. we're going to school"

"What!" I screeched. "we are not going to school!"

"Max, I already paid. we are going. now get up, get a shower, and put a robe on, then come down stairs. I have a surprise for you"

the cool confidence with which Nudge said this was almost scary.

"fine Nudge, but you have to wake Gazzy, im not doing it. last time I tried I about killed him when he started attacking me with a pillow." I said hoping that would discourage her.

"ok." she said with a slight smile. then I noticed she was holding a megaphone.

"smart" I said with a small smile, then went and got a shower and even, just for Nudge cleaned my feathers. when I was done with my shower I headed to Nudges room where I saw her, Angel, and Ella already dressed and up.

Nudge had on a pair of jeans with sparkles all around the hips and waist. they were slightly skinny, and that made me a little nervous, but I reminded myself that they are growing up and not to be to over protective. she also had on a pair of short, brown, heeled boots that looked to be about four inches. her tank top was a mix of indigo, sky blue, sea green, and teal and over this she had a short jean jacket the had two inch sleeves and went just bellow her chest. on her wrist she had a bunch of gold "bangles" with fake diamonds on them. her hair was curled into ringlets and she had on a pair of diamond earrings I got her on Christmas. her eye shadow ( yes I know what different makeups are called. Nudge has basically forced me to learn) was a very light blue and her blush was rosy. she also had on mascara and eyeliner. she looked stunning. (**A/N: I put Nudge in my favorite outfit. I don't wear bracelets or earrings, but all the rest was inspired by my favorite outfit) **

Angel was wearing a very cute pink dress the top was sparkly with two inch straps but when the dress got to the waist it flared out in a lighter pink silk. she had on ballet flats and white tights. she had no jewelry and the only makeup she had on was pink blush. her hair was also curled in ringlets. it was very cute on her!

Ella was wearing a pair of very tight jeans and short blue, sparkly, dress shoes with two inch heels. she had on long bright colored top with short sleeves. her makeup was light, natural colored that I only noticed because of my sharper vision. her mascara was light, but noticeable, and her hair had been straightened. over all she looked sophisticated.

Nudges first words were: "I will be helping you with clothing and Ella and Angel will be doing your hair. Max, you first"

I went warily with Nudge into the closet. she walked into the very back to a rack were she had four outfits hanging. one for each of us I assumed. she grabbed one and showed it to me and said "now, before you judge it, try it on"

I walked into the dressing room she had and put on the outfit she had handed me. the top was a red tank top with spaghetti straps that made me feel way to exposed, but I found a leather jacket with sleeves that went down to my elbows, but the body of is stopped three inches short of my waist. the jeans she put me in were loose and easy to move around in. perfect if we get into a fight I thought with a smirk. the shoes were short leather boots, but not very sturdy. when I came out, Nudge had me stand in front of a mirror. I looked pretty good! the jeans were darker but hip hugging. the top showed off a lot of my figure, a little to much for my taste, but it looked nice. the shoes were comfy and complemented the outfit.

Nudge took a second to admire her work then said "go over to Angel and Ella for makeup and hair"

as I started walking toward the door she said " and send Fang in on your way out"

I did as she said. Angel did my hair and after a short debate they decided that since my hair was long enough and I would ruin anything that they did to it, just to put it in a pony tail. Ella put on a darker brown eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara on me, and put on a soft pink blush she said was called "rose water pink". over all, I thought the makeup softened and lit up my face a little. later when everyone was done getting dressed up and that, we all compared.

fang was in a black tee-shirt with black jeans, a black leather jacket, black tennis shoes, and his black hair was straightened. over all, it gave him a bad ass appearance.

Iggy and Gazzy had matching indigo tee-shirts that said "bomb-squad" in black on the front. both of there tennis shoes looked like they had been whit at one point but now had been colored to look like a explosion. Gazzy had on white shorts and Iggy had khakis. they both also had black baseball caps on. over all, especially together, they looked pretty cool.

Ok, do you guys want to fly to school, or what.

" we re taking the limo" I said. we were not risking anything for the erasers to find us again

**ok. so there you have it. I will be starting the 1st day of school momentarily, but who know s when I will post it? *smirk* that was a long chapter, so I am doing the school day separately. I got ahold of a actual computer instead of my phone so my spelling is a heck of a lot better, but it is still not perfect. please r&r. wow! I just looked at a clock! typing this took one and a half hours!**


	6. Chapter 4

** so here we go, its the first day of school. how will it go? I hope you enjoy it! this has a ton of dialogue.**

**Max P.O.V.**

we were all in the limo. GOING TO SCHOOL! I so did not want to go. so so so did not want to go. I would do it for Nudge. I can do. no one will care if I fail so what's the worst that could happen... besides erasers...and bullies...and Jeb...and another Anne...and way to many other things. I can can can do this. I know I can. right? its just school.

"Nudge, did you get the schedules for school?" I said, turning to her.

"oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? well guess what? I talked to the principle and you, Fang and Max have all of your classes together. you two, Ella and Iggy have all of your classes together, and you two, Angel and Gazzy have your classes together. since you, Angel, can just read minds for answers you'll be fine." said Nudge

"ok, and what about our actual classes?" I asked

" well since you get to choose between gym and martial arts, I put all of us in martial arts."

"Do we have it every day!"

"yup, but anyway, here is your schedule"

"1st class: honors science! if we have biology or chemistry this year, I will not do it. and why do we have honors?"

" I put you in honors because normal science is biology and dissection. I thought you would want honors instead."

"thanks, Nudge. anyway, 2nd class : drama. DRAMA?!"

"yes drama. they are doing a play about angels. they were going to do special theatrics for the flying, but I thought you guys could save some money."

"ok then. moving on. 3rd class: English, 4th class: history, 5th class: reading, then we have lunch, then 6th class: martial arts 7th class: Spanish, and last class: math. what are your classes Iggy?

" I would tell you if I could see them." grumbled Iggy

"ok, well Ella, what are your guys schedule." I asked.

"Well first we have history, the we have drama with you, 3rd we have oooooohhhhhhh. I don't know if I can do that. I used to be fine with it but now that I know you I cant do it." said Ella

"do what?" I asked

"well... she has biology" said Nudge

" biology or dissection" I asked "because biology you will just learn about the human body"

"it only has biology on the list" said Ella nervously

"then you'll be fine" said Nudge "now, before anyone else has a panic attack, none of us have anything about dissection"

"ok then. our 4th class it is English, our 5th is math, then lunch, the 6th we have martial arts, again with you, 7th is spanish, and lastly reading." finished Ella.

"weeell" started Nudge " since I'm in 6th grade so we have almost no classes together. here's my schedule: 1st is English, 2nd is drama, 3rd is reading, 4th is math, 5th is history, then lunch, 6th is martial arts, 7th is Spanish, and 8th is science."

"ok so now we all know each others schedule. see you in Spanish, martial arts, and drama" I said

"Gazzy and Angel, you two stay in the same room the whole time. but anyway we are here!" said Nudge.

* * *

**1st class, **

**Fangs P.O.V.**

as Max and I walked down the hall to our 1st class, science, I saw a bunch of the boys looking at Max at little more than they should have. I reached over and put my arm around her shoulder and glared at them. she gave me a knowing smile and put her arm around her arm around my waist and snuggled closer to me. when we got to the class room, the teacher, who's name was Mrs. Erkman, said we could sit where ever we wanted. Max and I went and got seats next to each other in the back, me in the corner, and Max next to me. immediately a boy with brown hair and blue eyes sat down next to Max.

"hi. I'm Eric. your that new kid, Max right?" said Eric reaching out for a hand shake.

Max glared coolly at his hand "Yes I am Max"

"well what are you doing tonight?" asked Eric

"why?" asked Max suspiciously

"well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?" he said slyly

I was just getting progressively angrier throughout this conversation, and now I just popped. "Geez kid, you've now known her for what? two seconds. And your already asking her out on a date? back off!"

"its not like she has a boy friend! your just her brother. I was just trying to help her get comfortable!" said Eric

I was so pissed off. I was ready to just beat the crap out of him. "I said back!" I growled at him

**Max's P.O.V.**

**"**I said back!" Fang growled

"get away from me!" I said to Eric

"well then! fine!" Eric exclaimed. he moved to the other end of the class room.

"thank you" I whispered into Fangs ear

"anytime" he whispered right back

Fang reached over and put his arm over my shoulder. we took a little cuddling moment while the rest of the class filed into the class room. the teacher was standing in the front to the classroom. she had red hair. it took a second, but then I recognized her. it was Bridget! she had a ring on her finger, but it was her. I wanted to kill her!

I reached over to whisper in Fangs ear again. "do you recognize her?"

"yes. yes I do" he answered "but I promise, I will love only you"

"you better" I jokingly whispered, but I was dead serious.

instead of answering, Fang kissed my forehead.

"you two! in the corner!" yelled Bridget or should I say " we shall have none of that in my class. you can kiss at home! none of that in my class"

I turned to glare at her. I saw recognition in her eyes, but she said nothing.

as she started talking how she expected class to be. her expectation and all of that. truthfully all I heard was blah blah blah. then the bell rang. Fang and I stood up together as we walked to our next class, drama.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

I walked down the hall, holding Ella's hand. history with had been boring. first of all I could not see anything when he said to look in our books or where to write in certain places. I had had to ask Ella for some help and gotten laughed at for it, but Ella was nice about it. Ella led me to the drama room and we sat down and I felt Max tap my hand so I knew she was there. the drama teacher walked in.

"Hello. my name is Mrs. Nicz"

**Nudge P.O.V.**

I was not sure if I wanted to be the one to have the main part or let Max have it. I knew she would not want it to be me or for me to embarrass myself or lose friends. I was not sure what to do.

**Max P.O.V.**

I was not going to let Nudge embarrass herself. last time she showed off her wings, she lost a ton of friends and was so upset. I was not letting that happen to my Nudge. That's when I heard the teacher say:

" I need two perfect angels, one dark angel, and one injured angel. get into groups for what you want."

we all shared a look or in Iggy's case a tap on the hand, then walked up to the teacher.

"Well, that was fast" said "why do you think you would be the perfect group?"

we all looked at each other and spread our wings

"WOW. do they actually work?" she said gesturing at our wings.

I rolled my eyes and said " um... they kinda come with us. they're attached to us" and with that we went up in formation.

"well, I guess we have our main parts filled" she said, her eyes filled with wonder

after that we went to the rest of our classes. none of them were fun and there was nothing worth mentioning. then we had lunch, then martial arts. when we got to martial arts, the first thing the teacher said was:

"who knows how to throw a correct punch?"

of course I raised hand.

"you there," he said pointing at me " come up here"

I walked up and said "im not punching you I don't want to hurt you Fang get up here"

"you wouldn't hurt me" said the teacher

"yes I will" and with that I threw a punch at Fang. he dodged and I tripped him. and with that we started fighting. the rest of everything around us disappeared. we were moving and I guess we must have looked pretty violent, because when we were up against the wall, the class that had been surrounding us had disappeared. about half an hour latter we stopped.

"well, was that good enough?" I said sarcastically to the teacher

"yes, but you-"

I cut him off with "lets see you do better"

"ok." he said

then he came at me. he threw a punch, I grabbed his fist and flipped him using it.

"I beat the crap out of the navy seals trainer" I said while looking down on him "don't mess with me"

the rest of the day went by like the morning, in a blur, and before I knew it I was in the limo riding home.

**ok. so what do you think of the 1st day off school? that was it. sorry I didn't update yesterday, I didn't feel good, but dos this extra long chapter make up for it? I hope so! please review of what I need to fix or add in the school day.**


	7. Chapter 5

** Here we go! this is after school. this will just be after that. I hope you enjoy it! note: I'm a Dylan hater :-)**

**Max P.O.V.**

"ok so how was your day? come on, pep talk! angel, you start" I said

"well-"

she was cut off by a knock on the door. it was raining and I didn't want to go outside, but I still said "ill get it!" I went to the door and- OH HELL NO!

I opened the door and said "get away! shoo shoo! I don't want you here" to...Dylan

"come on, its cold out here" he whined while shivering

"fine." I said "oh and HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND ME!"I screamed

Fang came running "what- oh. I see" he said as he saw our little... problem

"well...um" said Dylan nervously as we glared mercilessly at him.

if only looks could kill, Dylan would be shriveled up and dead.

"youseeIneedaplacetostayandIkindathoughtthatyoukno wyouwouldhelpme." he said quickly

"well you slow down all I heard was blabby blah blah" I said puzzled

Dylan sighed and said again this time slowly"you see, I need to stay and I kinda thought you would, ummm you know help me."

"fine, refugee floor, room 296." I sighed

"which floor is that" he asked

"figure it out" I said while stomping away.

"hey Angel!" I yelled to the lounge "we have a guest

"who is it?" she yelled back

I took a moment then said with a sigh "Dylan"

as up to the lounge I looked at reactions. Fang Was obviously angry, I mean I get why, last time I knew, Dylan was trying to kill him. Angel was concentrating obviously reading Dylan's mind, Iggy and Nudges mouthed were open in wide "O`s", Gazzy looked scared, and Ella just looked suprised. total just looked the usual, furry.

"hey, Angel, sweetie" I said trying not to let my anger show

"Yeah" she answered turning towards me

"What are you getting from him?" yes, I know it's rude to read people's minds, and yes I am always the one to tell her that but this was Dylan, the would be murderer.

"I don't know, it's kinda strange, I see Jeb, and some sort of.. I don't know? wait! he's blocking me! how is he blocking me!

"it's rude to pry into people's minds, and its worse when they can pry back. yes you saw Jeb, as for the rest, I'm not telling you." said Dylan while sneering.

"tell me now Dylan, before I kick your butt into next week."

"no, now Im going to bed."

and with that he jump down the stairs onto the other floor.

"well, Angel, sweetie, can you block Dylan or at least tell who's mind he is looking at?"

Angel looked at me like I was a idiot "do you really think that he accualy read my mind? how old is he now? three? And he's been reading minds for 1 week. I just made him think he's mind was confusing, but I got that he is working with Jeb to recapture a group of free mutant. they are the... give me a second... Phoenix, the Pegasus, and the dragon."

"sounds like a group of mythical ccreatures? what is it?" I said puzzled

Angel smiled "time to put that meeting room to use."

we all walked or flew down to the meeting room.

"Ok." said Angel, grabbing a dry erase market and going to the board. "the Phoenix is a girl, they know her as project 753. she is extremely powerful. she has all of the powers of a Phoenix in a book. she can manipulate fire, make it, at least not yet. she has the healing treats, she can be reincarnated in fire and can fly. do basically she is indestructible. if she dies, she can come back to life within minutes"

"wow!" exclaimed Gazzy "she sounds pretty dang awesome."

"Yeah. next is the Pegasus, another girl." continued Angel "she can fly, go at extreme speeds for a long period of time and not be tired. she is also very strong. they call her project 356. lastly is Dragon. he is a creature who eats a lot and is carnivorous. he can breathe and controls fire and has scaly skin that is so thick it's bullet proof. together they are a indestructible team, but they do not fully know their own power."

"question" said Ella " how are we going to find them let alone keep them here without Dylan's knowledge?"

"we can always lock Dylan in his room or something" said Nudge."

"how about this" I said with a grin "DYLAN!" I screamed

I swear, that kid came running like a puppy.

"yes" he said with puppydog eyes. I swear, I could imagine him bowing down saying `I will do anything to please you just for a kiss`

" Dylan, Nudge was telling me about a flower, it is in China. it is called theVilobeeam. it is suppost to make wishes come true, it is green and yellow with a purple stem and blue and red thorns, could you be a lamb and get it for me. even if it doesn't make wishes come true it would be so beautiful top see in real life."

as I said this I saw the hopelessness IN Dylan's eyes turn to determination. he was still in love with me and apparently he was planning on spending as long as it took to find this "flower".

we made plans to leave in the morning.

**whatdid you think? I kinda hate Dylan and Dax and all of that. if you support Dylan, I'm sorry, I will be bashing the neck of of him.. I hope you like my story. as usual, please review. I know thus chapter is short and a little boring, but I was setting up for the next chapter and yes, they will still have something to do with school. at least some time latter.**


	8. Chapter 6

**yeah go save mutants! hurrah!**

**Nudges P.O.V.**

as I packed my bag for tomorrows I realized that I would be missing school tomorrow. I ran to Maxs room screaming

"Max! Max! we can't miss school tomorrow!"

"and why not?" asked Max, emphasizing the why.

"cause it's the second day. we have to finish the week out. tomorrows Wednesday. we are finishing the week out."

**Maxes P.O.V.**

dang Nudge, now we kinda have to go to school, off we don't wantto miss anything.

**end of week**

that week was so not fun. in short, I got a detention everyday. one got cuddling in science. I think Bridged was just jealous. one for calling math stupid, and one for leaving the martial arts teacher with a black eye and broken wrist after beating the crap out of him. again.( you cant say I didn't warn him)

Angel had to mentally Mess with my math teachers mind do I could not have to much homework. and so I could understand what we were doing. im sorry I don't know the answer of what x equals on : 396/58x=3705, and truthfully I don't care.

I packed my bags and put it on my back. then I walked down the hall top Angels room.

"ready to go, Angel, sweetie,?"

"yup" she said shouldering her pack

we all lined up by the stairs

"let's get going" I said, hoping of the banister. I went through a open window and the flock followed me."where to, sweetie?"

"Angel looked puzzled for a second then said "our old house"

we all flew till we reached the rebuilt E shaped house. we flew in formation to a window. "hello!" I yelled inside. I saw a pair of flame coloured eyes bobbing towards me in the darkness inside the house. suddenly a girl appeared. she had flame red hair with flowing orange eyes. her skin was darker and she had some freckles. over all she was really pretty. I glanced over at Fang, expecting to see him drooling over a red head, but he was looking at me

"only you" he whispered I'm a voice that gave me goosebumps

I turned back to the girl. "are you , the Phoenix?" I asked

"yes, I am." she said in a sweet voice.

"where are Dragon and Pegasus?" I asked her

"how do you are not a enemy?" she said suspiciously

"a few hints" I said ". first the wings, we have no erasers, and I am Maximum Ride"

"Peggy, Draco, you can come out now" she said turning behind her.

first a girl with silver hair and gray eyes and pale skin came out, then a boy with red eyes, green skin, and black spiked hair. I looked down.

"oh crud, times to fly! erasers coming in"

all of us took off. Phoenix had goldish redish orangish wins, Pegasus or Peggy had Silver winds, and Dragon or Drago had green scaled wings. I was leading with everyone on my tail. then the erasers started breathing fire at us!

I heard Drago say to me quietly, "they learned how to make things do that after my experiment. I'm sorry."

" Dragon, there is nothing to be sorry for. now lets go kick some butt!" I said

then I went to fight the fire breathing erasers. one thing Ive learned from my of life is that everything has a weakness. these... thing weakness was that they could not see you if you moved slowly, and if you sent you feet flying straight up at their head, their head would simply pop of and go rolling like a pumpkin. thankfully there was only a small group of erasers this time. once we defeated them, I cried

"back home, in formation, newbies, behind me on a line down the middle!"

we all flew and flew till we got back to our house. I landed gracefully on the porch. "everyone, meeting room with me. now!"

we all went to the meeting room.

"ok." I said turning to Phoenix, Dragon, and Pegasus.

"full story, include everything. you start Phoenix"

**the next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow. it will be Phoenix's story. hope you like!**


	9. Chapter 7

**note: Phoenix is 13 now.**

**7 years ago, 3rd person P.O.V.**

the little red-headed girl was running through the desert. her long hair was flowing behind her. she was breathing heavy, but she did not stop. she was being chased by six wolf-like humans, and they were closing in quickly. she was soon caught and drug screaming away. the erasers, for that is what those creatures were called, brought her to a white building, know as the school. they brought the little girl inside and threw her in a dog crate. she sat there for a unknown amount of time, but they soon came and took her out. they brought her to a operating table and chained her to it. they put a IV in her and then operated on her. She was passed out through all of this, because there was a drug in the IV. when the little girl awoke, she was alone in room. it was nicer than the dog crate, but not by much. the room was made up of one by one foot panels. each wall or ceiling was ten by ten with panels. the whole room was white. the bed she was laying on was also white with white sheets and she was wearing a white hospital gown. there was also a white chair in the corner. the door opened and a man stepped in.

"what can it do?" he asked a woman standing behind him.

"3928 can do many things. it is a new hybrid, still need to test all of its capabilities." the woman answered

they grabbed the girl and said " you may think you have a name, but all you are is a number, here you shall be known as 3928. you shall do as you're told and only speak when spoken to. do you understand?"

the little girl shook her head.

"good." said the lady "what can it do?"

"it is suppost to be able to fly and other such things" said the man."what will we be testing first?"

"it's indurance" said the lady with a smile.

they put the girl on a tredmill and told her to run. so she did. they put it on high. she ran as fast as she could. after a while she slowed down. she went to get off and they shocked her! it hurt really bad, so she kept running. she until she passed out. when she was awake she heard them dimly talking about how good she was. they kept her for many performing test after test. after a few years she had a chance to escape and took it. now, here she is.


	10. Chapter 8

** ho. it's me again. im glad you guys like it enough to want me to continue, I didnt put that in the last cchapter because it was already done and I posted it ASAP. thanks for everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy it. ps I will make this chapter extra special and long for midnight cresent ( I hope I spelled your pen name correctly, if I dIidnt, I'm so sorry)**

**Phoenix P.O.V.**

Aafter my story, I saw tears of understanding in most of the flocks eyes.

"you know what would cheer us up" said Nudge exitedly

"what would that be?" asked a suspicious Max

"School!" she exclaimed

"um... New kid here, please clarify. last time I new, the school was a white building with evil scientist." I said

"you`ve never heard of school!" said a agast Nudge

"Nudge, be nice, shehad been trapped in the school for a while now" Max said

"but still, I mean, don' know what school is, didn't you here ofit before the other ssorta school. you do know what I'm talking about right?..."

Nudge continued to talk for a while, and through all of it my face was getting pinker and pinker. I was so embarrassed! finally, Nudge stopped lecturing me about why don't I know about school. I looked up and saw Nudge glaring at Ella, who had her hand over Nudges mouth.

"Phoenix, school is a ummm... learning center with a bunch of mean teachers, but if you've been at the school, you'll easily survive it" said Max

"ohhhhhhh! who's class will she be in!" exclaimed Nudge, from whoms mouth Ella had removed her hand.

"why don't we just take her in and let her test to see where she is at. do you like that idea Phoenix?" said Angel, who decided to join the conversation.

"ummmm... sure" I said with uncertainty

* * *

**Monday morning Aka the next day**

**Phoenix P.O.V.**

so, yeah thanks to Nudge I was going to this school thing. Drago, Peggy, Max, FFang, and I were an in the same classes. we rode to school in a limo. I personally had never seen a limo before and this was awesome. Peggy, Drago, and I spent the whole time bouncing around like happy little babies, trying stuff out, setting what happens, and other such stuff. our first class was with some woman who Fang and Max called Bridged. honestly, I didn't even listen to what other kids called her. she had red hair and was a little mean was all that I got from the experience. she told us we were having a "pop quiz". when I asked Max what that was she said cutlery

"it's basically a surprise test, but only a mini one"

I was nervous enough, but then she started asking about plate tectonics. when I didn't know any of the answers, and I didn't write them down, she started screaming about me being lazy and only stopped when Max turned to her and said

"Geez, lady. calm down this is her 1st day. give it a break."

I was so happy when it was over. then we went to drama. the teacher has already established parts for everyone else. Max tried to be nice, but Peggy, Drago, and I were oobviously useless. School was sucking so far.

**Drago P.O.V. (gotta include other people to)**

after drama, we all went to english. it was taught by . Ithought it was boring, but having not been educated very well, I was not able to do very well. I didn't make things better being sshy. it makes you not want to try to answer. next we had history. again, a boring class. for this history class we just copied notes, notes and more notes. Max and Phoenix were progressively getting more annoyed. final, Max just put her own down and her feet on her desk and proclaimed

"I'm done! what's next! I'm board. your suppost y to keep me busy!"

"mrs. Ride, detention! today" said the teacher, mrs. amrrus

Max got into a heated argument with the teacher about history and detention. while Phoenixs reaction was much quieter, it was noticed and stared at by a lot of kids. she was glaring hard at her notes when her paper was suddenly just light on fire. it was a golden flame and only burned the paper, not the desk. the teacher was much more surprised. she yelled a few colorful words then turned to her and said

" you plan on rewriting those"

Phoenix turned top the teacher and responded : "I have no idea how my paper lit on fire. but why do I have to rewrIite them?"

"you need them for the test and its not funny to light the papers on fire them say you don't know how"

Phoenix sighed then went to get a piece of paper out. I sighed. why did Phoenix get all the cool powers? why did she get to be the important one, the cool one. the only unique power I have now is my skin, and I was just waiting for either het or Peggy, who had been surprisingly quiet throughout this, to get my bulletproof skin. I sighed again and packed up my stuff to go. to reading. in reading, we started a book called "pigman" so. far out seemed pretty boring. I did not want to read, but then again there was nothing that I wanted to do other than crawl in a hole and just lay there.

I looked over at Phoenix. she was notbpaying attention to the book at all, but instead was playing with little balls of fire she had made under the desk. she smiling big and really enjoying herself. none of it made me feel any better. it was not like we'd know each other for very long. she had just helped Peggy and I escape on her way out. we had lived together for about a month then Max found us.

**Peggy aka Pegasus P.O.V.**

I had a new power. I told no one about it but just kept it a secret. I knew how Drago felt. that is because I could sense feelings I knew his sadness and understood why. I was not a total mind reader like the little girl called Angel, but I still got pictures. he was sad an jealous. and he hated it here. none of its knew each other very well, but we all knew a little about each other.

**Angel P.O.V.**

we went yet another day without homework. I was so happy. no one but Gazzy and I knew why or mean teacher was so nice. sheeven have out candy today. I sat on the grass by the door withGazzy, waiting for the others, when I got a bad thought. a really bad thought. all I picked up was

must kill birdies must kill birdies

I turned around, looking for the most normal kid but instead I heard tells and looked up. that is when I saw (** A/N not come up with the following evil person, my swim buddies did, do if you think it's strange, take it up with Onangelwings, not me) **a very strange person. he had purple hair, orange skin, red wings snd eyes. I started looking at him when I burst out laughing. it was obviously him who wanted to kill us but seriously, a rainbow. he turned to me and said

"ello. what so funny? I here to `ill you" in a english accent. then I noticed his teeth. his neon green teeth.

I was laughing so hard I was crying. the sight was rediculous. I glanced over and saw Gazzy in a similar position, also laughing. thats when the test of the flock and the "gang" as I called them came out the door. everyone stopped and stared. Fang turned to him and said

"what the heel are you"

while Ella Barley managed to laugh out "someone run out of normal experiment colors?

Iggy ran in circles asking people the sean to him andMax just started. the gang were all on the ground laughing with Gazzy and I.

"what's so `unny? And my name is (again, onAngelwings came up with this) Rainbowesko. and I am here to kill you

**ohhh cliffhanger. but then again how bad can a rainbow be. hopeyou like it. send in evil person chapter descriptions and you might get a chance to see your person in a later chapter.**


	11. Chapter 9

**hj. here we go again. the battle. Rainbowesko has a helper. again, the helper was made by oonangelwinges.**

**Max P.O.V.**

I was just staying at mr. Rainbow dude, when I heardba noise and looked up. I saw a girl with hot pink hair, cool blue skin, purple eyes and royal blue wings

"so you finally `et here" Rainbow said to the girl.

"dis is me bwesty, pwincess faiwytail." he said turning to us. "oh and by the way, call me wes"

"ok then. by the way, why are you here? rainbows suppost to be in the sky and from the looks of it that's what you are" I had him seething now. apparently he did not embrace his rainbow side..

"I'm not a rainbow! and I am going to kill you." he smiled slightly at that thought.

"one thing." I asked

"one minute" he said to us. then he put his finger to his ear and I noted a ear piece. he started having a conversation with whoever was on the other end "yes...Ok...I'll do it in a second...give me some time...jeez you guys want to hurry on everything...you don't want me them know I'm associated with the school...well how an u supposed to do that...stop boosting me around...I did not just tell them I'm associated with you Jeb...no I did not...they know nothing about you..."

the conversation went on like this for a while. it got boring after awhile and we started ignoring him.

"will, he's stupid, but I can't seem to get any him. he's not a robot but I have no idea what he is" started Angel

"I know what he is" snickered Gazzy "a rainbow"

"well duh Gazzy, everyone can tell that" said Peggy"

during all of this, none of us were watching Drago. while we were occupied he snuck away to Rainbowesko.

**Drago P.O.V.**

I quietly snuck away from the others. I was not going to help any fight PPhoenix was in. to tell the truth I hated her now. she stole my powers, the only unique thing about me. we had never been closer and never were going to be close. she was a leader and so was I, only she took over. my skin would ruin them. I came up beside RRainbowesko and tapped him on the shoulder.

"in on your side. um not helping them" I shot a glare at the flock.

and with that I shot a blast of fire at them. Phoenix first too react. she countered my flame with her own.

" her if you've got the rest" I said to Rainbowesko

"on it dude" responded Rainbowesko

Phoenix and . we fought and fought and fought. she was born by fire and indestructible by it. I fought with fire. she was less experienced than I, but she prevailed. at last she stood over me. ready to kill me with one blow. I knew she could do it. not know how she could do it, but she could do it. and I knew it.

"go to the schools and tell them their worst fear has come true. a Phoenix had been born." and with that


	12. Chapter 10 fun time with Max

**me: hello! and welcome time with Max. Today I will be interviewing Max.**

**Max: * crunch crunch***

**me: Max! **

**Max: what!**

**me: put down the cookie.**

**Max: *sigh* it better be important**

**me: so Max, who is your favorite out of everyone in the flock**

*** music "too Sexy for my shirt" starts playing***

**Fang: you know it's me**

***music stops***

**Max: *sigh***

**Me: Fang, out, now!**

**Fang: awwwwwww**

**Max: you are hopeless**

**Fang: your point is ...**

**me: Fang, out, **

**Fang: but**

**me: Now!**

**Fang: come on**

**me: PHOENIX!**

**Fang: fine!**

**Phoenix: yeah.**

**Max: this is about me.**

**me: be nice Max**

**Max: but...**

**me: good bye. I'm ending this chapter here before Max starts complaining any more. good bye**

**Max: but...**

**screen goes dead**

**ok, so I have decided that every ten chapters, I am going to havea "fun time with Max chapter. they will be special and may even have previews. I am mainly doing them for humor. I hope you love them **


	13. Chapter 11

ok. so I've been super busy and I know, that's no excuse, but I have been trying. it's just hard to write a long decent chapter and still update every day. I have no idea how they do it. it's amazing. I envy then anyway, here is my next chapter.

Drago P.O.V.

We flewtogether, yes me and the man from people I never thought I would befriend. the people who I thought I hated were now my allies. there was more to this story. I just knew it. more to our creation, more to our live. a reason for us. I was not just some expirement, not a toy. I was a superhuman. I have superpowers. I am the Dragon. the nightmare in dreams. as I thought of this I grinned. it felt good to serve yourself.

as we flew, I was in the lead. I would never forget where the school was. when we got there, Rainbowesko and I landed in the courtyard or lawn or whatever.

Jeb came outside, noticing me "why is he free? I see you captured him and you are not as useless as I thought."

I butted in here "I was not captured. I came willingly and put off free choice."

"and why" Jeb asked suspiciously "would that be. what is the reason to believe you. how do I know you are telling the truth?"

"you don't. you just have to trust me"

"why should I"

"I can help you"

"how do I know"

"ummmm" interrupted Rainbowesko. "what am I supost to do?"

"I don't make a rainbow or something" I said sarcastically

he flew off obviously offended.

"fine I will trust you." Jeb finally gave in."we are going to combine Max, Phoenix, Angel, and Fang into one superhuman. we also need Pegasus because her body is the only one strong enough to hold all of the powers and not be destroyed."

"do they need to be alive or dead" I asked

"either. the body's most be intact though"

I grinned evily. "Ok. I'll help you." I went inside to start planning with Jeb. this was my time. I was in charge. it is the time of the Dragon.

Fang P.O.V.

we were all surprised. Peggy was the only sad one. I think she was closer to Drago then the rest of us. We askwent back to the house. we were supposed to plan but none of us were in the was raining outside and Gazzy tried to joke around about it, but it really didn't help. we ask went to sleep that night with fitfull dreams, not sure what was coming but knowing something was.

so, how was that chapter. Luke I said, I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been trying. between homework swimming school and live, I've been busy. since I have sometime, I'm momentarily starting the next chapter, but I don't know if I'll finish it today.


	14. Chapter 12

ok, so I just realized how short that chapter was so I will try to make this one longer. hope you enjoy.

angel POV

I sat bolt upright in bed.

"MAX! come here" I screamed down the hall

she came running.

"what is it sweetie!" She asked, almost in a panicked voice

"max! the school! Drago! ultimate! kill! us!" that was all I was able to say before I passed out. when I woke up, I was laying on Maxs lap, and was checking my pulse.

"hey Angel" Max crooned when she saw I was awake. "You ok sweetie?"

"yes, well sorta." I said

"what do you mean by sorta" she asked

"well, I had a vision." I started "it was about the school. Drago is helping them."

"yes. keep going" Max coaxed

"well, the school it's making another expirement. and it is going to be the end of allk rebel mutants. they are planning on combining me, you, Phoenix, and Fang into one super mutant. it will have your speed, agility, and leadership, my mental capabilities, Fangs immortality, and Phoenixs fire. they also need Peggys body to hold all of the powers. if they do this there is no way any one else will survive."

Max sighed and ran her hand through her hair, obviously stressed. "how sure of this are you" she asked me.

"100% for sure. it will happen out Atleast they will try." I answered

"come on. let's go talk to the others and start planning what to do" she picked me up and started walking out the door with me

Gazzy POV

we were all scared. we had no idea what had happened. was Angel ok? What had scared her so much she passed out? What had she ment by her short statements? max had made us wait on the other side of the door, much to our protests. finally the door opened, after what seemed hours, but was probably about 20 minutes. I was the first one to Angel, who was being cradled in Maxs arms.

"are you ok" I asked my sister

max didn't let Angel answer, which thoroughly annoyed me, but instead said " come on everyone, upstairs."

we all tropped behind her up the stairs. when we got to the meeting room she pointed to the chassis commanding "sit" to all of us.

we all did as she said

"now Max, tell us what's going on!" I almost yelled

"yeah max, tell us" the whole flock erupted into yelling at max, but we were all silenced when Angel yelled "Quiet! listen to Max

we all shut up as Mac explained to us what Angel had told her and what the school was planning. when she was done she looked around.

"so" Fang sighed "what are we going to do"

"do we really have to fight, I mean, I was getting used to having a normal life with school and that." Nudge interrupted

"Nudge, come on, realy? that's what your worried about" said Iggy

"um... idea" said Ella timidly

"whatis it" Max asked her sister

"why don't wait and see what happens. I mean, we don't know when our how they , and they have to capture you guys at one point, so let's just have a normal life until we. see what there plan is. we can't plan for the unknown, so let's just wait."

"I agree with Ella" said Gazzy

a chorus of "I do tos" filed the room.

"so." said Max "let's just live a slightly normal life."

she looked stressed at the idea of a so called normal life. Peking intoher mind I saw that she was not all to happy about school, but she thought that if this was what we wanted, we must be happy with it.

I was planning on making that the end of a chapter, but I'm still feeling bad about the other day, and I'm committed to giving you Atleast a thousand words, hopefully more.

3rd omniscient, POV

the days passed quickly for the flock. each day was different. it seemed like all the younger kids were the ones enjoying school, but Iggy, Ella, Max, Fang, Phoenix, and Peggy were not.

"to much homework" they complained "to much thinking and useless skills Max complained. soon it came time for Halloween.

Max POV

Angel came running up to me yelling

"Maxy Maxy Maxy!"

"you know I hate when you call me that" I said "so why do you do it?"

she grinned evily "because I can"

I sighed and moved on. "what do you want Angel"

"well." she started " my teacher was talking to us about Halloween, and I was just wondering if we can go trick or treating"

what's that sweetie" I asked

remember, Max has had a awesome but slightly deprived life

"it's where you just basically go fromdoor to door asking for free candy, and they give it to you"

"heck no!" I screeched "going from stranger to stranger, asking for possibly poisoned our who knows what elsed candy. who knows where that candys been! who knows who's behind the door who knows..." I continued to rant to Angel about the dangers of this while she just smiled angelicly at me. when I was finally done, I stopped for a breath

"so can we go?" she asked me

I sighed and did a face Palm. "of cource not. weren't you listening to me?"

"I stopped listening at the first 'who knows,'. so it's it a yes or a no."

"I firm no"

"awww" said Gazzy walking up behind me.

I went on the entire tiraid again with Gazzy and Angel rolling their eyes.

"please Max. it well be fun. plus free food!" said Ella, coming up next to Angel.

"stop gaining up on me" I whined

"is that a yes. there might be cookies." Ella bribed me."

"fine." I sighed " but only if I go to"

"yes" yelled Ella, pumping her fist in the air

"thanks Max. said Angel, "and Max, so we bony have to explain. everything else to you, here is a guide."

"ok Angel, I'llgo read it" I said. Angel smiled "get out of my head Angel!"

she just ran upstairs to her room. to make Angel happy, I read it. it said something about costumes and I decided that tomorrow after school, we'd go costume shopping. I configured a plan for shopping for Halloween stuff, and went to bed happy .

I went to school the next day without fault. in drama,we started staging the play. the only class I had an issue in was martial arts.

I went to the teacher. "who am I fighting today"

"you go find someone. I'm not breaking any bones again"

"hey Nudge. you wanna work on your fighting skills" I called over the class room

"you can't fight her!" the teacher protested" you'll squash her"

I ignored him. "nudge! over here! you lead"

nudge looked like she was going to hesitate, but she still came at me. the teacher say glaring at us. nudge and I were fighting and I was going a little easy on her, but I don't think the teacher noticed. soon the bell rang and we went to our next class. over all it was a pretty good day. and the first onevwithout a detention! (I got a congrats from Angel for that. go me!) after school we all met in front on the school. "so, I have a surprise!"I grinned at the apprised looks on their faces

"let me guess" said a sceptical Gazzy "fight training"

I glared at him "no, we're going costume shopping."

"yay!" Angel stayed jumping up and down " thank you thank you thank you Maxy."

"your welcome sweetie" I grinned "now let's go!"

we all flew to the nearest mall. yes, I said mall. it was my first time in one Nudge had tried to drag me in one before, but she ended up missing a few feathers for it. I kept close to the others. there were si many people. u was really nervous, but I had promisedvthem this. we walked in. nudge and Ella (we had taken turns carryingvher) lead us to the nearest costume shop. inside there was a mass of people. I got two steps in the door, turned around and dragged everybody out with me.

"ok" I said "we are not spending all day in there what do you want."

"well we've never been costume shopping" pointed out Angel

I sighed realizing she was right, and I done back in.

ok, sorry this took update, but this chapter deleted itself three times. it sucked. anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, ask whopping 1304 words of it. go me! ps I'm having issues withvthe bolding on my cell phone, I type on a phone incase you didn't know, but anyway that's why sometimes my author note ends up as normal text bye!


End file.
